All's fair in Love and War Chapter 1
by XLightEssenceX
Summary: This story is all about an orphan reader,  sexy cops, Russian Gang, Italian mafia, and a whole bunch of other interesting characters .  Includes singing, Romano cussing, and Gilbert just being awesome. Love interests: Spain, England and the Italy's. Enjoy


"Stop right there! Hey girl freeze! " The first cop shouted as he got out of the car.

"Pare ladron!"The second one said running towards you.

All you thought was to keep running, you spotted the alley way and ran inside it. There were pipes fuming out warm gases and a large trash can. At the far end you noticed a fence and tried to make leaps while the cop behind you kept up close. Little did you notice the banana peel on the floor and you stepped on it flipping in mid air still clutching the precious jewel in your hand.

Immediately the cop chasing you noticed and felt a rush of adrenaline burst through. In a matter of what seemed to be the longest 3 seconds in your life you watched as you twirled in mid air, the cop slid through the dirty murky water as he dove, turned around and caught you in his arms. He grunted upon impact against your body.

Quickly you regained consciousness and tried to make a run for it, but the guy underneath had caught you in a tight grip. You noticed he was rather young for a cop, probably 21 and he had a mop of brown hair and sparkling green eyes, immediately you thought "he's a rookie cop, it's probably his first time."

Rapidly you came up with an idea to escape, so you decided he was cute enough, and you stopped your struggle, in which he looked at you puzzled as your hands grabbed his head, suddenly to realize your lips against his, you trying your best to make it sweet and passionate enough, and you were surprised when he returned it, dropping his arms. In that split second you pushed him away and ran, he stood there dumbfounded. You laughed in your head, running free until a hand caught you and twisted you round, cuffing your wrists in a few seconds. The officer then put you against the wall and took the necklace out of your hands, and put in his back pocket.

"Little lady, pardon me but your coming downtown with us." He said in an accent that sounded rather British.

"I'm not a little lady now let me go."

"Miss you have the right to remain silent." He ordered putting one hand to your shoulder tightly and another on your wrists. The rookie cop got up from where he was, rather puzzled and confused, an until he felt a blast of pain come from his back. He slowly limped back to the car and blonde cop set you up in the back.

"Hey Rookie, you ok?" Arthur asked Antonio looking at his rather flushed face. "What happened? What she do to you." Arthur looked at him tired and concerned.

"She kissed me… there was moment when she looked at me and she froze. I kinda lost myself for a second. I feel sorry but what kind of girl so young and cute would commit such a crime?" Antonio asked while he kept glancing through the black screen between you and them.

"She may look innocent but she broke the law… what's suspicious about it was that it seems from the report Alfred gave me she was cooperating with a third party we have yet to identify. This girl is anything but sweet and innocent; she's a smart on just by what you told me it seems she knows her cops." Arthur replied chuckling at Antonio.

"Hey you tell me amigo what would you do if a cute girl like her kissed you?" he looked at Arthur rather annoyed.

"Don't forget your job Antonio. You're a cop, she's a criminal, and even if the prisoners may look rather attractive, you have to keep a cold head and not to lose yourself or else they'll use that to their advantage. I'll forgive you since you're a Rookie, but don't be fooled next time." Arthur lectured in a rather serious tone. Antonio blushed as he looked down disappointed with himself knowing perfectly well what Arthur said was true, you were just using him after all.

You laid in the back of the car smiling to yourself as you reached into your back pocket for something. You felt it and breathed out in relief.

'Thank god that cop didn't find this.' You smiled picking it out and putting it on your finger. With some sly movements you hid the small ring inside your shoe.

"I'm pretty sure, if things work out the way I think they will, rescue will be coming for me shortly whether they like it or not. You smiled yourself. Slowly you noticed it was rather long drive from the station as city lights and cars flashed by. Suddenly there was heavy traffic, and you thought now was a good time to take a nap, it would be awhile before you arrived to the station.

hr

Few minutes later…

"God damn, I hate traffic." Arthur muttered slouching into his chair while taking his thermos and sipping some tea out of it.

"We're only two blocks away I don't think it's that bad, it's kinda nice and quiet listening to the sounds of the city." Antonio complemented taking his thermos and sipping out some coffee.

"Now that I think of it… it's been too quiet, she hasn't even cussed us out or tried to start kicking anything like that; Toni can you check as to what she's doing back there?" Arthur requested focusing on the road. Toni nodded and turned and pulled on the little window to find you deep asleep in the chair, curled up into a ball.

"Arthur she fell asleep and by looks of it she's knocked out cold." Antonio answered. Arthur spat his tea and looked at Toni like he was joking.

"That can't be true, she's already asleep?" Arthur was in disbelief as he turned himself and looked behind him to find you there sleeping peacefully. He blushed when he saw you move slightly following the curves of your body studying to see if you were really asleep or faking it. Soon his suspicions were proven wrong, you really were asleep. Both guys lightly blushed as they watched for several minutes before the honk of a horn disturbed their thoughts.

"Sorry bout that." Arthur said as he went back to the wheel and turned on the light.

"I still can't think she'd be a bad person. I think someone is forcing this on her; she doesn't look like the type to commit a crime on her own." Antonio commented to Arthur. There was a rather awkward silence as Arthur drove through the tunnel.

"I think you may be right, just by looking at her she may be smart, but it seems that there is someone imposing this on her. We'll see when we interrogate her and see what we can get out of her. Hey have you identified who she is yet?" Arthur questioned thinking about your situation.

"No the database doesn't seem to have her registered anywhere." Antonio said looking at the small blue laptop he took out.

"Hmmm… strange."

"So what was it that she exactly stole?"

"It was a golden locket that once belonged to the queen of a small island nation. After she died an explorer found the treasure and brought it to the museum and it's put for display. It's mad of pure gold, emeralds, and rubies, said to be worth millions of dollars. Now that I think of what would a girl like her want to do with a necklace that expensive… "Suddenly Arthur came to an epiphany until the radio burst to life. Antonio reached for it first and answered.

"Officer Carrideo…"

"Oh, hey rookie how's it going?" a cheery voice asked.

"Fine thanks for asking Alfred, what's the situation?" Arthur over heard the name

and opened his ears intently listening to Alfred.

"Arthur's gonna find this rather interesting, we did some more investigating around here and found how they broke in. At first we thought it was just a bunch of kids who grabbed a few tools and tried to pull off a nice hijack, but then we found the body of a dead person involved in the shooting. Suddenly we were attacked by a group of people, seems they returned for their dead because after the battle was over the dead bodies were gone. Sadly we didn't get enough time to identify who the criminal's, I have some suspicion "they" are involved." Alfred finished emphasizing 'they'.

"Arthur who is 'they'" Antonio asked puzzled. Instantly Arthur took the radio away from Antonio.

"Copy that, we'll see you at the station Alfred." Arthur shut the radio off and put it back. "Rookie looks like this is gonna be a long interesting night." Arthur mentioned staring at Antonio with concerned eyes.

'Why did my job have become so hard? First chief puts me with the rookie and now our case has to deal with 'them', but more worrying is this girl. It's hard to believe a girl like her is involved with 'them.' I wonder if Antonio will be even able to handle this case.' Arthur looked rather distraught as he drove his thoughts flooded one after another


End file.
